Agent C-124
by Shadow the strange weasel
Summary: based off of paigeK9's wonderful story, iridescent. Rick knew something was going to happen, he ended up forcing morty through a portal for protection. rick didn't know the dimension is different for their kids fight adults, and believe all over 13 years of age are terrible. How will Rick be able to get morty back with sector V is watching over his grandson?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: based off of paigeK9's wonderful story, iridescent. Rick knew something was going to happen, he ended up getting his young grandson in a dimension where kids fight adults, and believe all over 13 years of age are terrible. How will Rick be able to get morty back with sector V is watching over his grandson?

* * *

Chapter 1

Rick sighed as he rolled over in bed. It's been a few months since he decided to find his morty, which was younger then most of his counterparts, being 9. Rick sat up and huffed as he saw it was three in the morning.

Rick got up and yawned, thankfully he was younger than his counterparts too, but just like the others once he woke he couldn't go back to sleep. He ignored the crickets outside: getting dressed in his long light blue shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and lab coat. He made sure his flask was full before leaving for the living room.

When he got to the room he turned on the lights to show morty, who had gain enough weight, and eaten enough to not puke if he eats stuff not watered down. The nine year old was on the couch, a light blanket on him. It was temporarily, since a few days ago their alien puppy got sick.

The dog was named, but just only morty knows the name, and said boy never said it. Rick tried to get morty to say, but the boy wouldn't talk: Rick was glad for that, just a little. The first time morty specked, and last so far fresh in his mind.

Rick shacked his head and walked pass the couch to get to the kitchen. Rick opened the fridge, having it filled somehow when they were gone, probably his grandsons bastard of a dad. Rick grabbed what he needed to make bacon and eggs. He placed the bacon strip bag on the counter, with the eggs so he could get his flask from his coat. He took a swig before placing it back.

He got a pan and started with the eggs. After the first two were fried, enough that the white was solid enough to stay in place. He put them on a plate: then he turned, and just like he thought his grandson was at the table. Rick gave a small smile and handed the eggs over as he opened the fridge to get milk. Huffing when he heard a Yelp from morty.

Rick shared his head at morty trying to eat it quickly. He shut the fridge, when he turned to get a glass morty grabbed the milk and started drinking quickly. Rick put the glass down and closed the cabinet, before turning to the boy.

"Ugh morty! You can't drink straight from that! We use that in a food to!" Rick yelled lightly at the boy as he grabbed the carton from the nine years old grip. The old man hiccuped loudly as he put the milk in the fridge. Deciding that they should keep the rest for another day. They only had one canton for a week.

Morty gazed lowered back to his eggs, which were now cold. Morty started to eat again, slowly since he felt kind of embarrassed at burning his mouth on food that cools quickly. Morty smiled lightly as he at. Rick has been teaching him writing. It was easy enough to read, but harder for him to spell at times.

Rick soon finished the bacon and gave some to morty, who stopped eating his second egg to chomp on the bacon. Their dimension's house was switched, making the garage on the right instead of left(if you were looking from the lawn in front) Rick made himself only one fried egg before sitting across from morty.

Morty finished his food quickly and decided to stay where he was. For the past few days, after Rick got a call from someone, he wasn't allowed out of his relatives sight. He had accidentally shrunk himself yesterday, giving Rick a great scare. Morty laid his head down on the table, after he pushed his plate away from him.

Rick was almost done with his eggs when the dog, which rested in the living room, started barking. The barking was deep in sound and could be heard for a few miles. Rick stood up quickly as morty jumped up wanting to go calm the dog. Usually Rick called the giant green pup many bad names, but with at least a warning from other ricks what has been happening, he was grateful.

Rick grabbed morty as the green pup yelped from the other room. What ever happened wouldn't probably kill the pup, since it was the size of a Irish wolfhound. Ricks free hand reached for his portal gun.

"I'm sorry morOOUUGGHHty I'll find you soon." Rick tried to say quietly as he opened a portal on the floor. Rick didn't know where but he wasn't going to let those Murdering son of bitches take his morty. Rick wasn't going to get killed, and will find his morty. Rick let go of morty, who started to scream, tears threatening to fall from the child's eyes. Morty was sucked up by the portal. Thankfully morty scream didn't last long, so Rick hoped that they didn't hear.

Rick could hear the intruders talking and splitting up. It was the people the other ricks warned about. They knew it wasn't him cause from the family's descriptions they looked just as old as their ricks and mortys where. Rick opened his gun and started to rip out the wiring, and braking chips. He didn't care if his hands got cuts, he continued until one of the intruders found him.

"FuOUGHck!" Rick howled when his other self shot him in the right shoulder, the laser going through his shoulder and into the wall behind him. He thankfully had a healing serum in his lab coat. He had went right after the call to get some serums if injured when they came.

His evil self smirked and shot his right arm, making Rick drop the ripped up and useless gun. Thank god the laser wasn't on its higher setting or he wouldn't be bleeding. If the lasers had closed the wounds he wouldn't be able to fix them with the serum, unless he went to the council. The evil morty soon joined, being almost default as mortys could get, minus the eyepatch.

"His Morty wasn't here?" The older Rick asked, somehow talking without problems. The morty nodded to tell that he didn't find his counterpart in the house. The morty grabbed the portal gun that was dropped. The morty looked inside and huffed.

"He destroyed the memory chip, we are unable to track where he sent his morty, if he used it to hide him." The morty huffed as the oldest in the room cursed, before pointing his gun at the injured and shooting his left leg. The two intruders silently communicated before opening their own portal and disappearing, with the broken portal gun.

Rick groaned at how much blood he was losing, but slowly reached into his coat, with his left arm, and got the serm. He quickly injected it as he felt himself fading into unconsciousness. He knew he should start trying to find his morty, but he couldn't really do anything about it now….

With morty

Morty got up as his sight went into focus. He realized he was in a plain, and it looked like earth. Morty shacked his head, as he stood up. The 9 year old looked around the grassy plain before he started to walk for the tree line closest to him. The boy didn't know what is in the dimension, but he knew staying in one place is a bad move. After half an hour of walking he made it to the tree line.

He didn't stop to think for a second, going into the woods. It was morning still, since he could see the sun was just rising. He continued for another 45 minutes until he saw lights in a town. Morty huffed as he started to get closer to said town. He could survive well enough until Rick finds him.

Morty walked through an alley and onto the main sidewalks, but hide in big groups of people. They were humans, but the children on the street weren't following the adults, instead sticking together depending on their friends: from what morty could figure out at least. Morty started to look around.

He continued to walk, grabbing stuff he could most likely use in the future, mostly stuff thrown away. Morty shivered at remembering seeing ricks saddened face, even though it showed like that for a second, the child wondered if he would be found. Morty stopped walking and shacked his head.

It has been a while since he ran away from his grandpa, a month at least. Rick didn't abandon him at that time, but he still felt a bite scared Rick would still. Rick did promise to find him though. The child shacked his head and started to walk again. Items still in his hands. Morty continued to grab objects he could use, not knowing that someone was following him from the other side of the street.


	2. Night 1

Note: since I don't know much about doggy I will put some attributes to some breeds I grew up with, dachshunds and golden retrievers. My doggy will probably be different from the original story's doggy.

NOTICE: it has been ages since I want codename kids next door. Their are literally no pictures of their less used weapons. I'm basically going off wiki. If any reading could possibly help out of the weapons for C:KND please contact me, it will help get the chapters out faster

* * *

with morty

Morty huffed as he threw another can across the alley. For the past few hours he has been trying to make a weapon, a ray gun, or anything that could protect him. He found enough for a weak gun to be made, but it kept catching on fire, or breaking apart. At least he got a shot from one before it broke, but it wasn't a lazar but ice. Not what the 9 year wanted at all.

It was getting darker and he needed to find a place for his items, and himself. He could run fast, but can easily be caught, since he usually doesn't have time to see the surroundings around him, since all he mainly thinks about is fleeing. He made sure he had all the fires from the failures out. He grabbed what he could probably still use. He has felt like he has been watched the whole time, but he almost felt like that when he was out. At first it made him jumpy, but not anymore, since he had Rick. Morty flicked big time at realizing it might take over a week for Rick, or the council to find him.

Morty left the alley, as his followers decided to act. Two of the five were able to go ahead of the curly haired child. So when morty never looked up he smashed into one. Knocking him and the other down. The one standing didn't think it would happen.

Morty looked to see it was a black girl he ran into, her red hat had fallen off her head, and his own items everywhere. Morty scrambled up in a hurry as the girl got up herself. Dusting off her black shorts, and making sure she didn't get injured.

"Why don't ya look where you going!" She huffed as morty flinched and looked down. He didn't know how to talk to other kids around his age, having not grown up learning with them. He looked at the other to see a girl with long black hair, and green eyes. The green eyed one smiled and waved lightly. Morty looked at them and backed up a little.

"What? Cat lady got your tongue?" The one that he ran into huffed as her and the other took a few steps forward trying to shorten the gap between them. Morty didn't like it at all and turned and noticed three boys that were closing on him from behind. Morty didn't think twice, running into the street, not flinching as he heard screech of tires. He got to the other side, just as the 5 other kids snapped out of the daze they got in at the wreck and went after him. Morty ran into alley ways, small places and climbed over fences.

The accident had hurt the car that stopped to not hit morty, and a few that were on that car's tail. Morty had seen a few crashes when he was younger, and had sneaked out of the house very often. The adults probably got some wounds from it no doubt. Giving the younger the head start.

The other children where average height, while or try was smaller than he is meant to be. The 5 other where having trouble catching the light footed runner. Morty found a hole in between a building and a fence he was sure only he would be able to fit. Morty started to run faster seeing freedom, until he heard a bange and goo like strings attached to bottles(sorry if I described it wrong no pictures of the T.A.N.G.L.E.R anywhere, and they don't really tell names of less used items) morty whimpered as he fell to the ground as the 5 random kids caught their breaths. The black girl walked over and picked him up.

"Sorry kid but we just wanted to talk to you. But since you ran and probably angered the adults, you are coming with us to our sector base." Said one of the males. morty looked to see it was the bald one wearing black sunglasses. Morty sighed and closed his eyes, he was tired. Two of them worked to pick him up. They started their journey to their base. Morty yawned as he hummed at least this was still a better day then some he already had.

* * *

With Rick

Rick groaned as he came to, his stomach growling in hunger and a headache from becoming sober. Rick naturally grabbed his flask from his coat and took a swig. He looked around as he slowly got up. It was late afternoon, probably around 6 at night. He looked at were he threw the places he ripped from his portal gun.

Rick went to the living room to get his phone, to find out what to do. He passed the knocked out dog to his work place in the living room. He grabbed his phone and plopped onto the couch. He glanced at the dog before he turned it on. He knew that he should tell the council. Since he lost his morty and probably need to borrow a portal gun. He wished he didn't have to but it's for his morty. He pressed call and waited.

"UGH, you r-reach the council of ricks." The far drunk other said.

"Ya I was attacked by the killers, and I need a few things from you guys." C-124 growled out, wanting to get it done and over with.

"W-we let people loan portal guns, but every world they go to, if it had life, you need to help it and all that. -uugghh- kind of stupid but better then paying am I right?" The operator said with a chuckle, before leaning back, most likely to drink.

"Ya sure just send it to my coordinates, in dimension C-124. I want to get my morty before those fuckers." C-124 growled out not caring about what the operator thought or say.

"Sure, sure but you do n-now that you can just buy another UUGGHHmorty?" The operator hummed as the portal appeared in the living room, dropping a brand new portal gun, with tap on it with the information for the council.

"Screw you dude, I can be responsible unlike your ass." C-124 hissed before hanging up. He grabbed the portal gun as the dog got up wagging it's tail and nipping at rick's arm, wanting to play a little.

"Sorry, dog, but you still sick and all that." Rick said as he pushed the dog away a little. The green canine whimpered and nuzzled rick's shoulder. Rick patted his head before a thought came to him. The dog could help him in the worlds. He could probably be able to help easier with a big protective dog with him. Rick hummed as he smiled lightly, the dog will pay itself off all the fear it gave him early on when morty brought him.


	3. UPDATE

I'm so sorry but all stories are on hold I was going to have my bday party today but my grandpa ending up dieing. He was my last grandpa and I I miss him so much already. He died 3/5/16 3 days before my b day.


End file.
